BW126
* Closed * * }} Crowning the Scalchop King! (Japanese: さらばミジュマル！？ホタチキングへの道！ Goodbye !? The Path to Being King!) is the 126th episode of the , and the 783rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on May 16, 2013 and in the United States on August 17, 2013. Blurb As they cruise through the Decolore Islands, Ash, Iris, and Cilan notice a large number of Oshawott and Dewott on their ship. They learn from Porter that their next stop is Scalchop Island, which holds a competition every year in which Oshawott and Dewott compete for the title of Scalchop King. Naturally, Ash’s Oshawott wants to enter! On the island, Freddy the Scoop shows off the prize—the magnificent Golden Scalchop, which immediately catches the attention of Team Rocket. He also introduces everyone to Osharina, the reigning Scalchop Queen, who immediately catches the attention of Ash’s Oshawott! But it seems the queen has an admirer already—a Dewott named Caesar makes sure Ash’s Oshawott stays away, and Caesar’s Trainer, Cadbury, smugly informs Ash he doesn’t have a chance. The competition begins with a show of scalchops, to be judged on beauty, color, and shape. The crowd and the judges seem appreciative of each entry, though Iris and Cilan mutter that they can’t tell the difference. The final contestant is a rather odd-looking Dewott with two ridiculously enormous scalchops—it’s Meowth in disguise, sporting a pair of fake scalchops handmade by James! Next, the contestants must throw their scalchops at a target. Oshawott’s throw isn’t bad, Caesar’s attempt is much better, and Meowth’s scalchop goes wide—but James quickly activates the remote-control unit inside it and guides it right into the center of the target. The next round requires them to use their scalchops to break tiles, and again, James has engineered the fake scalchops to hold up under pressure. Unfortunately for Meowth, the Dewott costume isn’t quite as sturdy, and it comes off during the Scalchop Performance. Jessie and James abandon their own costumes and prepare to fight their way out, preferably with the Golden Scalchop in hand—but Pikachu quickly puts an end to that plan with a Thunderbolt that sends the villains blasting off again. And so the final round pits Cadbury and Caesar against Ash and Oshawott in a battle—and despite Cadbury’s smug certainty that an unevolved Pokémon can’t possibly beat them, Oshawott pulls off the win! Freddy presents Oshawott with the Golden Scalchop and announces that King Oshawott will serve as the symbol of Scalchop Island, alongside Queen Osharina, for the next year. Ash is sad at the thought of having to leave his friend behind, but Oshawott is clearly smitten with Osharina, and he wants Oshawott to be happy. Osharina has other ideas, though, and strongly indicates a preference for a different king—it seems the queen and Caesar are meant for each other after all. Poor Oshawott’s heart is broken—and so is its scalchop! Without a functioning scalchop, Oshawott can’t be the Scalchop King. Caesar is crowned instead, and Oshawott returns to the ship with our heroes to continue their journey. Plot Having lunch aboard the cruise ship while it heads to the next island, and notice that many of the passengers have and , wondering if it has anything to do with their next destination. Porter passes by, asking them if everything is fine, prompting Ash to ask where the ship is headed. Porter says that Scalchop Island is their next destination; a scalchop-shaped island that was supposedly formed by seashells. Porter explains that all the Trainers are going to participate in the Scalchop King Competition. Right on cue, emerges, expressing its interest in entering. On the island, the gang marvels at the wide array of scalchop-shaped snacks and patterned merchandise. Freddy O'Martian, dressed in a scalchop costume, declares the opening of the competition as Ash recognizes him. Freddy declares that the winner will be awarded with a solid gold scalchop, which the audience all marvel at. wonders if it's really made of gold while appraises its shine. Meanwhile, plans to steal the gold scalchop for themselves. points out that they need an or to enter in the first place, but Jessie and James have other plans that worry Meowth. Freddy also declares that winning Oshawott or Dewott will also reign alongside the island's queen, "Osharina", who walks onstage with a royal crown and cape. Oshawott instantly falls in love with her, running to the front of the stage to woo Osharina with a bouquet, but is rudely denied. Oshawott tries again, but is smacked down by a Dewott wearing an orange bandanna. Ash runs to recover Oshawott, demanding an explanation. The Dewott's Trainer, Cadbury, snidely notes that Oshawott deserved it for disrupting the proceedings, and declares his Dewott, Caesar, to be the only one worthy of becoming the Scalchop King, as he has been raised precisely for the role. Ash and Cadbury trade barbs as Oshawott and Caesar glare at each other, ready to settle the score during the competition. Freddy proceeds to introduce the island's Don George and Nurse Joy as judges, who've also dressed for the part, as well as Osharina sitting on her throne. The first round involves all the participants exhibiting their scalchops to be rated on appearance. An Oshawott and Dewott present their scalchops to good reviews from the judges. Iris dryly remarks that she can't tell one scalchop from another and Cilan admits that he doesn't have what it takes to be a "Scalchop Connoisseur". Ash's Oshawott presents his, and the crowd gasps for a moment before erupting into applause. Caesar's turn follows, and Cadbury smugly notes that the audience's reaction was much more favorable, leaving Ash to retort that the competition isn't over. Meanwhile, Jessie and James have dressed Meowth as a Dewott, and gave him a bag with two "custom-made" scalchops. Meowth's turn arrives, and he pulls the two scalchops from the bag, fearful of what might happen if everyone realizes the massive size discrepancy. However, no one seems to catch on, instead cheering loudly for Meowth, and the judges praise Meowth's large scalchops, making Meowth more confident. The second round has participants fling their scalchops at a target. Ash's Oshawott throws his scalchop and barely misses the target, scarcely hitting the target on its edge. Caesar flings both of its scalchops, landing one of them close to the center and prompting Cadbury to gloat at Ash again. Meowth throws his, but ends up missing completely, to which James activates a remote control. Sure enough, Meowth's "scalchop" spins around like a boomerang and lands in the center of the target, inflicting a deep gash. To the viewers, James explains that the custom-made scalchops are equipped with directional thrusters. The third round is called the "Brick Break" event, shocking Ash as he knows Oshawott can't use . Freddy states that he doesn't mean the actual attack, but refers to breaking a stack of twenty tiles with scalchops. He also states that only the top three competitors will be moving on. Up first, Caesar easily breaks through eleven tiles. Meowth goes up next, worried that he can't break any of the bricks, but James reveals to the viewers again that he made Meowth's scalchops out of strong plastic composites. Leaping into the air, Meowth dives onto his stack of tiles headfirst, and ends up breaking through the entire stack to massive applause but with his charm nearly poking through his costume, having shielded his fall. Ash's Oshawott is up last, and after some encouragement Oshawott manages to break through eleven tiles as well, qualifying him for the next round. The fourth round has participants put up a performance involving their scalchops. Cadbury orders an , where Caesar jets around in a circle formation to create a rainbow, impressing everyone. Ash has Oshawott do the same thing, but as he spins in mid-air he catches sight of Osharina, causing him to crash into Ash in his infatuation. This earns him the judges' disapproval. For Meowth, "Jesty" and "Jacen" set up a big trampoline and have "Meowott" use , in which Meowth merely flails his scalchops around wildly while bouncing. Everyone seems to enjoy the performance, but as Meowth lands the bits of his costume fall off and the blue body paints fades away, having been disturbed by the bouncing. Everyone is shocked to find an impostor in the competition. Freddy demands an explanation, prompting Team Rocket to recite the motto. Ash and friends are angry at Team Rocket who insist they're not after , but the golden scalchop. Pikachu launches a which Meowth blocks with the custom scalchops; James explains to the viewers that they were also built with high defensive strength. However, after Pikachu's attack the scalchops fizzle with the accumulated electricity and blast Team Rocket off once again. Now with only two competitors remaining, the fifth and final round commences with a battle in a pool and pontoon arena. Ash and Cadbury trade more insults as the round begins with Iris and Cilan cheering Ash on. Cadbury orders Aqua Jet and , and Ash responds in kind, but both times Ash's Oshawott is overpowered. Cadbury declares that since Oshawott is Dewott's pre-evolved form, Caesar has more power and is clearly superior, but Ash disagrees. Cadbury orders a from Caesar, who creates a massive wave from the pool, but Ash counters with Aqua Jet which causes Oshawott to lunge at Caesar, breaking the wave. As both Pokémon land, Caesar challenges Ash to a duel using only scalchops, since the competition is all about the scalchops. Ash refuses to back down and agrees. Both Trainers order , but Oshawott loses out both times. Cadbury orders a double Razor Shell and Aqua Jet combo, prompting Caesar to use Aqua Jet into the air while both its scalchops have Razor Shell active. Encouraging Oshawott, Ash orders the same combination, and Oshawott recovers in time to use his attacks, placing his scalchop in front of his Aqua Jet, sharply increasing its power like a torpedo. Both sea otter Pokémon clash for the final time and are flung back, heavily damaged and struggle to get up. Caesar is first to rise, but quickly keels over, defeated! Cadbury is horrified as Ash's Oshawott is declared the winner. In the following ceremony, Don George awards Oshawott with the golden scalchop which Oshawott happily accepts. Freddy says that Oshawott will now rule over Scalchop Island alongside Osharina. Catching this, Ash asks Freddy what this entails; Freddy reveals that Oshawott will stay on the island as King until the next Competition, which will take place exactly one year later! Ash is shocked at this, and Cilan confirms that the rules mean that the winner must stay on the island. Iris blanches, worried that Ash will have to leave Oshawott behind. Ash tries talking to Oshawott about this dilemma, but Oshawott is quickly distracted as Osharina walks towards him. Ash realizes that Oshawott is in love with Osharina and wants to stay behind, recalling the various times he trained and fought with Oshawott as Trainer and Pokémon. Ash struggles to say goodbye, but Freddy shouts at Osharina, asking where she's going. To everyone's surprise Osharina leaps off the stage, running happily into Caesar's waiting arms! Cadbury sheepishly states that both Caesar and Osharina must have been in love with each other all along. Oshawott is devastated by this, to the point that his scalchop falls off and snaps in two! Noticing this, Freddy declares that the rules disqualify all participants whose scalchops end up breaking, meaning that Cadbury and Caesar have won the competition. As everyone cheers for Caesar, Oshawott lies on the stage, still stunned by the loss. That evening as the ship sails away from Scalchop Island, everyone consoles a sad Oshawott who had to have his scalchop bandaged. Ash says that at least the both of them will continue to travel together, while Cilan and Iris say that Oshawott will definitely recover and bounce back. Sure enough, Oshawott catches sight of a passing and chases after her in admiration. Afterwards, the heroes comment on Oshawott's quick recovery as the narrator states that after a boisterous time on Scalchop Island with the Scalchop King Competition, our heroes can only imagine where adventures await them next, as the journey continues! Major events * takes part in and wins the Scalchop King Competition. * As per winning the competition, Ash's Oshawott is expected to stay on Scalchop Island, but his scalchop breaks due to the shock of a rejected love, disqualifying Oshawott and allowing him to continue traveling with Ash. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Chili (flashback) * Lenora (flashback) * Professor Juniper (flashback) * Don George * Freddy O'Martian * Porter * Cadbury * s * Referee (flashback) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * (Lenora's; flashback) * (Clay's; flashback) * (Cadbury's; Caesar) * (Trainer's; Osharina) * (Trainers'; multiple) * (Trainers'; multiple) * Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * This episode features the following flashbacks of and his : ** Ash meeting Oshawott from In The Shadow of Zekrom!. ** Defeating 's and Ash being awarded the from Dreams by the Yard Full!. ** Tying with Lenora's in Rematch at the Nacrene Gym!. *** Unlike in Curtain Up, Unova League!, Lenora's apron was not removed in the Japanese version. For the first time, the apron was not removed in the international version, either. ** Exercising with Ash in order to use its temporary giant scalchop in Oshawott's Lost Scalchop!. ** Defeating Clay's in Battling the King of the Mines!. * As of this episode, all of Ash's Unova starters have defeated one of their evolved forms in a battle. * When , disguised as , performs moves with his scalchop, James breaks the fourth wall, taking a moment to explain how the scalchop was designed for the move. * This episode marks the final appearances to date of Don George and Freddy O'Martian. ** It is also the only appearance of Freddy that is not in a multi-episode tournament arc. ** It is the only episode to date to feature a Don George outside of Unova. * It is unclear if Oshawott kept the Golden Scalchop after being disqualified as king or not. Errors Dub edits In other languages |da= |nl= |it= |fi= |el= |es_eu= |pl= |ko= |sv= |ru= |pt_br= |no= |th= }} 126 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes directed by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara de:Es lebe der Muschelkönig! es:EP788 fr:BW126 ja:BW編第126話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第126集